The Time I Spend With You
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: Tai and Mimi Reminisce on the times in the digital world and the adventures that lye ahead for them.Cute&Fluffy! Hintings&mentions of a few other couples . R&R Please ! - Oneshot Michi


**I haven't written for digimon in such a longgg time. Omg x3**

**Title - The Time I've Spent With You**

**Summary - Tai reminisces with mimi on the times they had in the digital world and the new adventures that lye ahead. Suprise at the end !**

**Couple - TaixMimi (Michi) Mentions Of Daikari , Takari, Sorato, Mimato.**

**Rated - Pg-13**

* * *

They loved flipping through old photographs. They were like little videos on paper, because every time they saw a picture, the remembered it so clearly. Especially those of the digital world. How could they forget those? Tai and Mimi sat on the floor next to the fireplace, it was a rainy night so they thought the best way to spend it was to reminisce on the old times. The pictures were scattered all over the place. Tai laid down against the pillow making himself comfy. He opened the scrap book Kari had made for Mimi as a welcome home present, when she had returned from the United States a couple of years back. Everyone was really happy she had returned, the whole gang was back and reunited.

Mimi chuckled at one of her old pictures, "My old cowgirl dress!"

Taichi looked at the picture of her holding her cowgirl hat posing for the camera and grinned, "You made even that outfit look fashionable Mimi."

She wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult, "Ha ha very funny and this coming from the guy who made a fashion statement out of goggles."

"I'll have you know, they were a gift, and You know I rocked them great!"

"Yes, you did" She stuck out her tongue playfully and returned to look at old pictures.

Tai blushed at her comment and went back to looking at the scrap book. He noticed one picture of Tk and Kari when they were in America. Why was Kari so close to Tk? I mean I know their just friends.

"Mimi did you take this?" Tai asked pointing at the picture in front of him.

Mimi nodded, "Oh yes, that was actually right before we got abducted too, Tk and Kari wanted to make Davis Jealous."

Tai laughed, "Oh god I bet it worked. Davis always fell for their jokes."

Mimi nodded, "He reminds me of someone."

Taichi's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah of who?"

"Of the original digimon leader himself!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He and I are to alike, it's actually kind of scary. But hey he's awesome, so yeah he must be like me"

Mimi chuckled, "Yes OF COURSE."

They sat and looked at a few more pictures for a couple more minutes. Then Tai helped Mimi up and sat her on the couch and talked some more about how Mimi's life was like in America. And how Tai got through his hole crush on sora.

"So when did you realize you liked sora?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Well I guess I kind of always known, she had been my best friend for awhile." Tai paused and looked at Mimi, she frowned a bit but she quickly shook it off, "But when she started liking Matt, I kind of accepted it, because their happiness was important too."

Mimi smiled at Tai's answer. She loved hearing Tai talk, she could do it all day, she didn't know a person could really be that interesting. She had only wished that maybe if she was in Japan at that time she would have maybe made him feel better, or just would have been with him.

"It was tough, because its that person you have history with, but honestly, if i had to choose who would be perfect for Sora, it would have been Matt. Especially because they are very private with their relationship, even now"

Mimi nodded, "They really are, but since we know them, we can tell when their happy, and you can tell they really are."

"I remember the time Davis and I sat around eating ice cream all day. I told him Ishida men always get the girl."

Mimi bursted out laughing, "You told him that Tai!"

"Well yeah at that time it seemed to be true." Tai said shrugged.

Mimi laughed , "Tk and Kari are just friends."

"Well I know that, Davis just sulked with me to make me feel better. But he got annoyed and took me out to play soccer. Which was really helpful"

She smiled, "Aw, brotherly bonding time, hey maybe he'll be your brother in law soon, him and kari seem to be very close now."

Tai laughed, "I mean maybe, but kari will not be getting married anytime soon I assure you of that shes still to young."

"Tai she's 19" Mimi said pursing her lips.

"Yup, shes a baby."

Mimi giggled and continued talking about other things. They probably told each other these things a million times, but they didn't care. Tai loved being with Mimi, he didn't think a person could ever be as interesting as she was. She had beauty and brains. She was sweet and told it like it is. And she could cook, oh man she was a good cook.

"So did you ever date in America...?" Tai asked casually rolling his eyes around she he didn't have to look her in the eye.

"You know I did." Mimi said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes but tell me again."

Mimi laughed, "Yeah Michael was one of them, he was just really sweet and kind to me, and he well was kind of my first love in a way."

Tai felt a pain at the bottom of his stomach for a moment, the one he felt when sora didn't return his feelings. But then he realized it was her past.

"Woah woah, wait a sec, one of them, how many guys did you date?" Tai asked.

"I dont know tai, maybe 17!" She said sarcastically.

Tai on the other hand was not amused, "Your hilarious..."

"Why thank you!" She smiled.

Tai smiled back, he loved the brightness in her eyes when she smiles and laughs.

"Oh god, but I was so upset when I moved to America, I thought my life was over." Mimi said dramatically.

"It was pretty hard on us too, especially on Sora and well Joe." Tai chuckled.

Mimi smiled, "I never ever stopped missing you guys."

Tai smiled at her, he was glad Mimi always thought of them. That shows loyalty.

Mimi smiled at him for a moment and took in his smile. She loved it, because it was contagious, he smiled everyone smiled. He led and everyone followed.

"I love our adventures. The ones we had and the ones were going to have."

Mimi nodded, she knew Tai was right. Their adventures weren't over yet. And she couldn't wait. She could not wait to have an adventure again and make up all that time that was lost when they weren't around each other.

Tai got closer to Mimi and cupped her small face in his hands. He looked at her for a minute and stared at her brown eyes, they were brown but they shined as if they had sparkles in them. Mimi smiled at him taking in the softness in his eyes, and the tingle in his touch.

They loved it, and they loved each other. He bent down and kissed her belly, he knew that he would never love anyone more then what was inside the woman he loved. He cupped her face again and took her in for a kiss. And at that moment they knew their adventure was just beginning.


End file.
